Заельапорро Гранц
| image = 290px | race = Арранкар | birthday = 22 июня | gender = мужской | height = 185 см | weight = 67 кг | affiliation = | occupation = | team = | partner = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | previous occupation = Октава Эспада Сиен (Приварон Эспада №100) | previous team = Эспада Приварон Эспада | previous partner = Люмина и Верона, Медазеппи и другие его фрассьоны | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Форникарас | manga debut = Глава 244 (том 28) | anime debut = Серия 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Косуке Ториуми | english voice = Хэнк Мэттьюс (серии 145-175) Бенджамин Дискин (серии 190+) | spanish voice = }} — арранкар из армии Сосуке Айзена и Октава Эспада. У него есть старший брат — Иилфордт Гранц. Внешность У Заельапорро розовые волосы до плеч, чёлка зачёсана направо. Его глаза янтарного цвета. Остатки его маски пустого представляют собой очки с прямоугольными линзами. Дыра пустого расположена на головке полового члена. Место татуировки с номером в Эспаде точно неизвестно. Её не видно даже тогда, когда он наполовину раздет. Его одежда несколько отличается от стандартной формы арранкаров. Вместо обычного пиджака, он носит длинную рубашку, которая покрывает весь его торс и шею. На его форме три черные полосы, идущие от воротника вниз, посередине и по бокам. Заель, как и все арранкары, носит брюки, но чуть длиннее, чем надо. Также он надевает перчатки. Его лицо — единственная не скрытая под одеждой часть тела. Когда Исида и Ренджи заставляют его переодеться, он возвращается в какой-то накидке. Когда он был в Приварон Эспаде, он выглядел немного иначе. Его волосы были более неопрятными, и все три полоски на его форме были на правой стороне. Его татуировка тогда располагалась на левом глазу.Духи навеки с Вами, том 1, с. 278 Характер Заельапорро — интеллектуал, «учёный» Эспады. Он довольно самовлюблённый. Любит отпускать не очень пристойные комментарии в сторону своих противников. У него есть садистские наклонности, он расценивает большинство окружающих только как материал для исследований. Он надеется, что Айзен поймет насколько он силен и повысит его в должности. Заель представляет себя актёром, он превращает бои в театрализованные представления. Очевидно, Заельапооро не очень хорошо дружит со своим старшим братом Иилфордтом. Хоть он и пытался вылечить его после боя с Ренджи, Заеля не расстроила смерть брата. Он внедрил в него паразитов, чтобы собирать данные. Когда разговор заходит о смерти Иилфордта, он говорит, что он «уже не ребёнок, чтобы расстраиваться, когда сломали его игрушку». Заель считает себя совершенным существом; он может воспроизводить себя в чужом теле, и поэтому он видит себя бессмертным. История Изобретения : Szayelaporro is known to use spirit-recording insects spread across the body of a test subject. Through use of these spirit bugs he was able to gain information on Renji's Bankai. This information is exceedingly detailed, from its form, abilities, and Reiatsu right down to the spirit particle composition. He then uses this information to his advantage.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 13-15 He also insinuates using the bugs to gain information and analyze Uryū's Quincy powers as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, page 6 *'Unnamed Power Control Device': using the information that he received from the spirit-recording bugs he set up a mechanism in Las Noches that sealed Renji's Bankai in a large room.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 13 It also prevented a Seele Schneider from causing any injury, and turned off Uryū's ability to use his Quincy Bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 1-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 274, page 16 He shut it off after he changed his clothes.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 14 *'Unnamed Illusion Device': Used during the fight between Nelliel and Nnoitra while Nel was still an Espada. It created an illusion of Nnoitra, tricking Nel and giving Nnoitra a chance to attack her.Bleach anime; Episode 194 *'Controlled Corridors:' In order to keep Renji and Uryū, or any other opponent, from escaping, Szayelaporro designed his domain so that no matter how far someone runs he can transfix the halls so they end up back at the room they attempted to escape. In every wall lies a camera, and he can rearrange them as he sees fit.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 1 *'Unnamed Garganta Device:' Although he was not seen using this device, Mayuri Kurotsuchi discovers it among the many materials in his laboratory after his defeat. Mayuri stated that he was able to create a perfect Garganta portal when using it. This includes the ability to close it in mid-transfer and has so far been only used once — To open a portal to the Human World, with Ichigo Kurosaki and Retsu Unohana being the first test subjects.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 12-19 }} Силы и способности Духовный меч . When sealed, Fornicarás takes the form of a standard sized katana with a greyish-blue handle and grey sheath, and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom. Instead of directly wearing his sword at his waist, Szayelaporro has two frilly light-purple strings tied to his waist that holds Fornicarás at two points, letting Szayelaporro carry his sword at about thigh height.Bleach anime; Episode 191 thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro's released form. *'Resurrección': Its release command is .'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 288, page 3 Szayelaporro releases his Zanpakutō by calling out its command and then swallowing it, with a glow emitting from his mouth.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 288, page 4 His body then swells to enormous proportions and releases spiritual energy, which covers his immediate vicinity in a fine mist that slowly clears away as he transforms. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a segmented and form-fitting gray garment, with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that reveal a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions span upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands turn white, and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gains various purple drop-like strands as well. His Hollow mask takes the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead, as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his Hollow mask «glasses», which is attached on either side of his head by fan-like coverings. His left eye gains purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings like those of a bird.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, pages 6-7 The branches can elongate at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, page 18 :* : He can use them as a protective shield by wrapping them around himself in the form of a ball. :Resurrección Special Ability: Szayelaporro's released state grants him a number of different abilities. thumb|right|190px|The Carbon-Copy. :*'Carbon-Copy': He can unleash a massive amount of black liquid from his back.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 10 When droplets of the liquid touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own individual abilities against them.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 14 Since he fires such a vast amount of the liquid upwards, it is nearly impossible for his opponents to dodge or evade the attack. Szayelaporro occasionally alters these clones' appearances to make them more aesthetically pleasing.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, page 12 For example, he changed Dondochakka's clones so that he did not have spots, and Pesche Guatiche's wore pants as opposed to a loincloth; he did not, however, change Renji's or Uryū's appearance.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 292, page 11 When they are defeated, the clones break apart and multiply, adding to their numbers. He can disperse the clones at will, and they seem to have no free will or thoughts of their own. thumb|right|190px|The doll's «organs». :* : By grabbing an opponent with one of his «wings» and then spitting them out, one of the strands of his «wings» becomes engorged with purple liquid and then bursts open, creating a small doll that has the victim's likeness. Uryū Ishida was noticeably disoriented after the process, and Szayelaporro stated, «Thanks for the feast.»''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 293, page 7-9 Any damage done to the doll's internal organs, accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs (with no damage to the original), is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 293, page 14-15 The doll's exterior has some effect on the victim, as seen when Uryū felt Szayelaporro scratch his doll's face.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 293, page 11 All the organs have their name written on them in Spanish. The only person able to overcome this ability was 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, which he accomplished by replacing all of his organs with «dummies».Bleach manga; Chapter 303, page 9 :*'Possession': Should he be eaten, Szayelaporro can take control of the attacker's nervous system, allowing him to assume complete control of their body. Szayelaporro used this against Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, forcing the Zanpakutō to attack its master. The effect of control acts as a form of will over that which is possessed.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 305, page 11 Once again, Mayuri was the only one to defeat this technique, as he prepared for such an event by creating a self-destruct sequence for his Bankai should it ever attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 14 thumb|right|190px|''Gabriel'' recreating Szayelaporro. :* : Szayelaporro's final ability allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by «impregnating» an enemy. When he has physical contact with the victim, he can implant a portion of himself inside their body. He then «devours» his way out of their body by absorbing all the fluids and chemicals of the victim, like an insect leaving a cocoon or husk. This process is claimed to be fatal to the victim. He matures and develops his body back in a matter of seconds from a liquid-like casing coming from the victim's mouth.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 304, page 16 Szayelaporro takes great pride in this ability, comparing it to that of a phoenix, pretentiously proclaiming himself a «perfect being» because of it. It was used on Nemu Kurotsuchi, but despite Szayelaporro's remarks on killing the victim, she survived.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 1-3 }} Фрассьоны & : Two short and obese Arrancar who first notify Szayelaporro of Aaroniero's death. Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 12 Later, Szayelaporro ended up eating Lumina in order to heal his wounds.Bleach manga: Chapter 276, pages 9-11 * : A very large Arrancar that attacked Renji after Szayelaporro stated he was done fighting him. He was shortly after killed by Uryū.Bleach manga: Chapter 272, pages 13-14 }} Цензура }} Появление в других проектах Глава про ад }} Интересные факты Цитаты }} Сноски Навигация en:Szayelaporro Granz de:Szayelaporro Granz es:Szayel Aporro Granz fr:Szayel Aporro Grantz Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие